Tear You Apart
by CrazyHormoneGurls
Summary: AU. She was hugging her books close to her like she wanted to absorb them. She never looked up at me. She was thick with fear. I could smell it. I could taste it. I could hear it. That’s when I knew she was the one. Gaara/Hinata


_**Author's Note**_**: I swore to myself that I'd never write a **_**Naruto**_** fanfiction again, but I've been frustrated as of lately. It seems ever other Alternate Universe story involving Gaara as a main character has him as a vampire. I hate vampires. They are extremely clichéd and so is just about every vampire-Gaara story. I've decided I wanted to switch it up and write a werewolf-Gaara fanfic. Perhaps it's just as cliché…It's a pretty good excuse to flaunt my favorite crack-pairing around.**

**So…whateva. Seriously though I'm angling for something different where the female protagonist(Hinata, Sakura, etc.) is strong and self reliant…and doesn't have to depend on the awesome strength of their **_**totalgawth vampire boyfriend!1 **_**So…I'm done…you can read now…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto or Ladytron.  
**_

_--_

**Tear You Apart **_**Prologue **_

"_Climbing the floors,  
and I'm not running  
Through revolving doors,  
and you're not driving  
The barrier stands,  
between your hands and me,  
Sorry._

_You have got to be the last one standing."_,

Last One Standing—Ladytron

--

There was an eerie emptiness to the house. Everything had turned quiet and _that_ was what frightened Hinata the most. She shifted uncomfortably.

The couch she was sitting on had to be as old as the house. It probably came with it judging by the faded floral designs, the almost chewed off arm-rests—

Scratching. Just barely…she could make it out…something was scratching at the door. Under normal circumstances she couldn't hear something so faint, but fear amplified everything. She could hear the mice in the walls. There couldn't be mice in the walls after _that._

She knew who that something was and what it was capable of. No matter how much she liked him she couldn't displace those memories. She shivered slightly.

He wasn't moving—at least she couldn't hear him. Did that mean…? She stood up unsteadily, the floorboards creaking loudly under her. She shuffled out of the leaving room and down the hallway.

The floors no longer moaned from her weight. There was a graduation of darkness as she moved further and further down towards the hall way. It was like she was moving in a vacuum.

There was no light; there was no sound as she stood at the head of the stairs.

_He_ was up there. He needed her help…he could be dying—or finished, she tried to rationalize. He could be done and she would be too scared to go up and get him.

_With good reason_, she reminded herself. In the pit-black she couldn't see. She felt her left thigh for the syringe holder. If he wasn't finished, she could just stick him. He'd be sicker but he he'd be fine—and he wouldn't kill her. _He wouldn't kill me_, she recited in her head over and over as she stepped higher and higher on the staircase. She couldn't keep her hands from shaking on the rail.

Hell, she couldn't keep her food down. A not-so-sudden wave of nausea crashed onto her.

She could still go back down. She could still leave. She could still break her promise…

Her hands hung limply at her sides when she made it to the top. Further down the hall and to the right was _him_. Her legs felt as though they were in a barrel of tar. She didn't want to—she didn't want to…

She had to. She had the stuff that could stop him. There were walls between them. He couldn't do anything to her—She put one leg in front of the other, and another and another until—she was standing in front of his door, the moon illuminating everything around her.

She balled her fingers into a shaking fist and rapped gently.

"Gaara?" She swallowed.

Nothing other than slight shuffling—what happened to that super hearing?! He could very well be finished, it was nearly three in the morning. She knocked again.

"Gaara, are you—" There was soft muttering she couldn't…make out.

She examined the door. Old knobby-wood that probably couldn't contain what was on the other side of it for very long. She patted her left side for reassurance and cleared her throat.

"I thought…thought…I heard something. Are you okay…?" Nothing. She pressed her ear to the door. Nothing, other than cool wood against her face. She knelt slowly, ear still against the door. Suddenly—

"Let me out." He was still alive. Hinata didn't know whether to tremble in fear or leap for joy.

"I can't…you know that." A strange sound, she realized was a sigh…or a growl emitted from the door. He was still alive…and he wasn't finished. If he was, there would be no way he'd be conscious. That meant he was still in mid-transformation which meant this could carry into the day…

"Let me out." She could end it right now. If she opened the door and stuck him right before he could…do something, he'd be finished then and this nightmare would be over for another month. She felt her thigh, again.

"I can't…" She whispered.

"Let me out, _now_." The door began rattling, shaking. He was trying to knock it down. Oh god—oh god. Hinata leapt away from the door and scurried back down the stairs. Was there possibly a way for her to create distance without abandoning him?

Hinata felt herself edge into something...someone fleshy.

"How lucky am I? It's not everyday a pretty girl leaps into your arms, _yeah_?" Strong hands wrapped around her body, preventing any kind of struggle. She could feel steadying breath against her neck. She didn't need to look behind her. She knew who it was.

"Deidara-sempai…you…you…don't want to go up _there_." Maybe if she sounded desperate enough he'd understand the urgency of the matter. He was unpleasant but he didn't deserve to be torn apart.

"And why wouldn't I, yeah? Is the pretty girl trying to hide something from me?" She felt him reach for something.

"Would that thing happen to be upstairs, yeah? No? Maybe it isn't a _thing_. Maybe it's a _person_." She had a horrible feeling, a terrible—terrible feeling that this was going to become a bloodbath soon. There was no way to stop Deidara. He'd been trying to track Gaara for the longest.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She swallowed thickly. He couldn't have known…

"Why, I think I do pretty girl, yeah? Yeah…How about I give you a spin?" It took a moment for Hinata to realize the deep rumblings behind her was his laughter. He didn't figure it out...did he…? She didn't know. She _did _know that she couldn't let him get anywhere near Gaara. She felt his hold loosen enough to turn her around.

It was too dark to see anything but Hinata could just picture his smirk.

"That's better, yeah? So are you going to tell me what you were running so quick from? It couldn't have been a bug. Bugs don't make sounds like _that_." It sounded as though someone was having a seizure against the door. He was trying to _get out_. Oh god…Hinata couldn't imagine how the situation could get any worse until Deidara spoke again.

"So what is it, pretty girl? Tell me, yeah? Tell me…" He started lowly. Hinata held back a yelp as she felt his hand grab the dip of her waist and reached lower down—down to her left thigh.

"…why you need these?" He yanked the needles from the holsters. She instantly reacted.

"_Ah, ah, ah._ Gimme, gimme never gets. You'd think that proper family of yours taught you manners. Like _please_ and _thank you_ and to _not have a werewolf as a boyfriend_, yeah?" He dropped and kicked them back towards the living room. She felt he was kicking her heart along with them.

This was getting worse and worse.

"You're crazy." Hinata whispered weakly. The rattling became banging. It was beginning to sound as though someone was trying to get through the door with a battle-ram. It was only a matter of time before he got out…and…if she could get to the batch…maybe…maybe…

"I can tell by the look on your face that whatever were in those things were important, yeah? What were they, Wolfsbane?" Hinata shook her head furiously.

"You're crazy." She repeated. The wood was cracking now…

"You know, you are no position to judge me. Really…a werewolf? You looked so prepared though. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, yeah? I've come prepared too." Whatever he was touching before he was reaching for again. There was no way—no way this was happening.

For the briefest of moments, she wondered where Naruto was, if he was going to come back soon.

"This place is gonna burn, baby." Hinata didn't deny that.

--

**Author's Note: It's just a teaser…but hopefully you've enjoyed it…**


End file.
